Todo y Nada
by Womaninfinity
Summary: Mi primer fic, espero les guste


Ella estaba triste, lo veía en su mirada , en la forma en la que hablaba sí que alce mi mano y ella la tomo , le pregunté qué le ocurría y dijo "Nada , estoy bien , todo está bien" , siguió caminando y al percatarse de que no la seguía se detuvo, me pregunto  
que me ocurría a mi "Nada, estoy bien, todo está bien" le respondí , me miro unos segundos y me dijo "¿que ocurre , amor?" Yo le respondo que nada , que estaba bien , al llegar a casa ella dijo que quería hablar , se sentó en la mesa y yo enfrente  
de ella

"Te vi Draco al salir del trabajo te vi con ella"

"¿Con ella?"- Le pregunte

"Sí, con ella, ¿en qué te falle? , ¿es por qué es más linda que yo?, ¿es por qué es mejor que yo ?, mírame que soy yo a lado de ella, con mis dudas , con mi mal humos, dime ¿qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?"

Su afirmación al hablarme de esa mujer me sorprendió, me sorprendió el hecho de que no me gritara y el hecho de que hace unos momentos en la calle le pregunte si todo andaba bien y dijo que si , ella tenía las manos sobre la mesa , estaba tranquila, serena  
, pero sin duda, quería respuestas

"¿Mione no te entiendo?"- le dije confundido

"Sí que me entiendes Draco Malfoy, solo quiero que me digas por qué lo hiciste , por qué con ella ?" Pude ver el brillo en sus ojos, ese brillo que se forma cuando las lágrimas están por salir..

"Mione amor.."

"No me llames así , Porfavor , solo quiero que respondas mis preguntas "dijo con la vos entrecortada por las ganas de llorar

"Cielo, tú no me fallaste en nada, fue un accidente , no volverá a pasar , Amor mírate eres hermosa , aún con tus ojeras , con tus anteojos , con ese cabello indomable que tienes , eres hermosa, nadie es mejor que tu princesa , me encanta que no seas  
una persona segura , me gusta ese nerviosismo que te da cuando vas a elegir algo, me gusta la manera en la que te muerdes el labio cuando estás nerviosa , ese sonido raro , que hace que quiera besarte todo el tiempo , Amor mírate eres lo que necesito  
y lo que quiero"

Me miró , y su mirada me mato, sus ojos , esos ojos que amo tanto se encontraban opacos , sin rastro de felicidad alguna y eso me mato

"¿Entonces, que tiene ella , que no tenga yo?" Preguntó mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas

"Ella lo tiene todo , Cielo" Respondí con sinceridad, vi como al momento de mi respuesta Hermione bajo la mirada, vi como sacudía sus hombros a causa de el llanto -" lo tiene todo, pero no tiene nada, ella no eres tú , amor, mírate tú eres perfecta, eres  
amable, sincera , cariñosa, honesta eres lo que necesito y lo que quiero en mi vida"

Cuando termine camine hasta ella y la tome en mis brazos

"lo que ocurrió con esa chica fue un error , un completo error , tú no estabas conmigo , y evitabas mis llamadas , estaba enfermo, enfermo de celos , creo, creo que tal ves , si salía con alguien más , podría sacarte de aquí" le dije al momento de poner  
su mano en mi el lugar donde está mi corazón , ella no decía nada , solo escuchaba-" creí que podía olvidarte , tal como tú me olvidabas a mi, Pero es imposible , estas grabada en mi, no te olvidaría ni volviendo a nacer, eres mía Cielo , tanto como  
yo te pertenezco "

Lo siguiente que dijo, fue algo tan inesperado que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar

"Estoy embarazada "

Y lo único ye pude hacer fue tomarla en mis brazos , prometerle que cambiaría, que jamás trataría de dañarla, por qué dañarla a ella sería dañarme a mí , que aprendería a vivir con esto , con ellos , fue algo tan rápido, como el momento en el que ella  
perdió la conciencia y terminó en el piso, ese momento en el que mi vida se oscureció por minutos , ese momento en el que la vi tirada, creí morir , y si ella lo hacía , yo lo haría con ella , por qué el olvido sería un castigo peor que la muerte  
por qué olvidarla sella sería olvidarme a mí mismo y no estoy dispuesto a perderla , por qué con ella soy TODO Y NADA , por qué es mi luz y oscuridad…

 **"Hermione Malfoy , tú siempre serás mi TODO Y NADA ni nadie puede decir lo contrario, TE AMO"**  
/


End file.
